The Beginning Of Jaxx and Sack
by katarina97
Summary: Stacee and Constance throughout the years. First starts at high school then leads to their adult lives. Constance and Stacee have been dating since high school and they make the bold decision to run away to LA. Will the pressures of fame drive them apart or make them closer than ever? MODERN TIMES. AU
1. Chapter 1

**_I've noticed there are barely any Fanfics for Rock Of Ages for Constance and Stacee. So I've decided to try to write one. This is set in modern times and in a high school setting. I thought it would be cool to see how Constance and Stacee would be like when they were in high school. I hope you enjoy it! By the way I don't own anything,*_**

I walked into school just like any other day. I see my best friend Anna struggling to open her locker as usual. I go to her and grab her pile of books so she can properly open her locker,

"Thanks Constance."

"Did you start the report for English class?" I ask as she takes the books from my hands.

"No, but I bet you did , Miss Responsible."

"Of course I did , Miss Slacker."

Anna and I are polar opposites. She procrastinates down to the minute and I'm the one who turns in things a week before they're even assigned. I know what I want to do with my life and she doesn't even know what she wants for lunch.

"Let's go before we're late for homeroom." Anna says as she slams her locker shut.

"Oh my gosh Constance! Your hair is wild today!" She exclaims running her hand through my hair.

"I know. It's getting ridiculous."

"AHH! There's Mark! I love him"

"Oh please, Anna. Yesterday you loved Tom from Biology."

"Love is a fickle thing my dear and Mark is in a band!"

Yes Mark is in a band. A rocker band to be exact. The band consists of 3 others. Joe, Brandon, and Steven. Steven who now insists on be called Stacee is the lead singer. They're all druggies or at least I hope they are with some of the spaced out stuff they say.

"Anna! He's a bad influence."

"Constanceeeeeeeeeeee! Stop playing it safe and live on the wild side for once."

"No thanks. He probably doesn't even know you exist."

"Oh yeah? Then why are Mark and Stacee walking this way?"

"Maybe it's because we're standing in front of the guy's bathroom?" I say sarcastically.

"Eww. No wonder it smells like urinal cakes!" Anna says as she scrunches her nose in disgust.

"Oh, I thought it was your perfume!" As I say that I notice Stacee and Mark laughing.

"Hey, um Anna. You might not know me but I'm..."

"MARK! I mean. Yeah I know who you are.'' She stutters.

"Well I'm Constance but since no one cares I'm going to homeroom."

I throw my back pack on my shoulder and start to head to homeroom. I feel someone walking beside me and out of the corner of my eye I see Stacee,

"I'm Stacee by the way. Sophmore. Lead singer of Arsenal. Extremely talented and hot."

"And I don't care."

"Wow. Harsh much?"

"Look I already know who you are. I think the whole god dam school knows who you are."

"What's that supposed to mean , Cinderella?"

"It's Constance and I mean that you parade yourself around the school like some amazing rock legend but you're not!" I say frustrated.

"Not yet."

"See! That's what I mean. You need to deflate that ego of your's."

Stacee then grabbed my wrist and pulled me so we were face to face with each other.

"Thank you for being honest. I like that. I like you. In fact I've liked you since 8th grade, Constance Sack." He says looking into my eyes.

"You... You know my name?"

"I know everything about you."

"Stacee?"

"Hmm?"

"That sounds sort of stalkerish."

We both laugh.

"Go out with me?" He asks.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Junior Year**_

"Stacee you're being ridiculous!"

"Give me one good reason why!"

I could give him twenty reasons to why it wasn't a good idea to run away to LA. I guess I forgot to mention Sophmore year. Well I did decide to go out with Stacee but it took some persuading on his part to make me even want to consider dating him. Anna and Mark broke up and that caused a rift in our friendship. I'm always hanging out with Stacee and that means that Mark is there. I miss Anna and still talk to her but not like we used to.

"STACEE WE ARE 17 AND STILL IN HIGHSCHOOL!"

"And your point is?"

"My point is that we both wouldn't finish high school which means we won't have jobs and that will cause us to be homeless!"

"But we'd have each other, Babe. Plus my music career is going to take off."

"So when I'm starving I can eat your arm and use your skin for a jacket?"

"Constance that's just gross."

"Steven! It's true. No matter how much I love you I refuse to go to LA with you. I have a chance for a full scholarship and I'm not throwing that away."

"You love me?" He asks as he puts his hand on the side of my face.

"Of course I do! Why do you think I put up with your antics?"

"I love you Constance."

"I know but I'm still not going to LA with you."

"The guys and I are leaving tonight at 8. Come if you want."

"I'll see you Stacee."

It's a short walk to my house. I open the door to my house. Run up the stairs and flop onto my bed. I can't leave. Sure my parents wouldn't even notice that I'm gone but that means I'll have no way to get a decent job. Why am I even considering this? Of course I can't go! I am a rational person. Then I look at my nightstand and see the picture. The picture of Stacee and me at the semi formal. He actually put on a dress shirt. At the bottom of the frame he wrote "I want to know what love is. I want you to show me."

That's when I decide. I grab my suitcase from the closet and start packing clothes. I take the pictures of Anna and me that were on my wall and put them in my purse. I put the frame on top of the pile of clothes and slam the lid shut. I race down the stairs and out the door.

I see the guys loading their stuff the beat up car that Mark owns. I hear them talking.

"Looks like Constance is a no show, Stacee."

"She still has 5 minutes, Mark. She's coming. I know she is." Stacee replied almost desperate.

"Gosh, Mark. It's like you have no confidence in me whatsoever." I say sarcastically.

"I knew you'd come!" Stacee said as he pulled me in for a kiss.

"Enough of that. Let's head out for LA!" Brandon screamed.

We all got into the car. Hopefully this wasn't a huge mistake.


End file.
